Caring for a friend
by gothina234
Summary: One shot set after Amplification where Morgan takes care of Reid after his exposure to anthrax. Requested and for Namira


**This is for Namira, she requested a fanfic that showed Reid and Morgan after Reid had been exposed to anthrax and I hope this okay. I hope that everyone enjoys this. **

**All mistakes are my own**

**Enjoy and please review**

Reid had to make sure every breath that he took was slow and easy. His lungs had been weakened by his exposure to the anthrax. Reid wondered how he had ever managed to get himself into a situation where he had been exposed to the anthrax, he vowed to himself as he laid down on the hospital bed that he was going to be more careful in the future. The pain, discomfort and fear that he had experienced when he had first been exposed was horrible and one he never wanted to repeat. Reid looked around his hospital room as he tried to ignore the sleepy feeling that was trying to take hold of him. Morgan had been sitting with him since he had woken up. Reid had to admit that it was nice to have someone in the hospital with him, he hated hospitals.

Morgan was his friend and Reid was happy to have him as his friend.

**A few days later**

"He has to take these for the next week. They have to be taken four times a day. I'm also prescribing an inhaler, if he has difficulty with his breathing at any time I want him to use it. His lungs will still be weak for the next few weeks so I recommend that he takes it slow," Dr Kimora advised before she handed Morgan Reid's inhaler and medication.

Reid felt slightly like a baby as he was sat in the wheelchair, Reid knew that he was perfectly capable of walking out of the hospital but it was hospital policy that he leave in a wheelchair.

"Thank you again Dr Kimora, I can't thank you enough for helping with the case and helping Reid," Morgan said.

"I was just doing my job, the same as you," Dr Kimora smiled at Morgan before turning to Reid.

"Dr Reid, I hope that you will follow my instructions and take it easy. Get well soon."

"Thank you again Dr Kimora for helping me. Thank you as well for understanding my reason for not wanting pain medication," Reid said nervously.

Dr Kimora nodded before her pager went off.

"I have to go, goodbye," she said before rushing away to the destination she had been paged to.

Morgan turned to Reid in the wheelchair and gave a small laugh.

"Come on pretty boy, let us get you back my house," Morgan said before he stepped behind the wheelchair and started to push Reid down the corridor. Reid was confused to why he was going to Morgan's house, he had been expecting to go back to his own apartment.

"I'm not staying at yours, I'm going back to my apartment," Reid said.

"No, you are staying at my house for the next week or so, the doctor told me that you have to take easy and you are going to take it easy."

"Morgan, I will be fine staying at my apartment. I don't want anyone to waste time looking after me when I am perfectly capable of doing it myself," Reid wheezed slightly before slowing his breathing down again.

"Reid, the elevator in your apartment buliding is not working and right now walking up that amount of stairs is going to wreak havoc with your breathing. Now be quiet and listen to me Reid. Don't make me call Garcia," Morgan playfully threatened. Reid sat down in the chair knowing he wasn't going to win the arguement. He also knew that he didn't want to make Garcia worry, she had visited him in hospital and she had brought along an array of get well gifts.

Reid let Morgan wheel him out to hospital and to the car. Reid knew that the next week was going to be a long one.

**Three days later**

Morgan let out a small yawn as he made his way back to his house, he was exhausted from training young cadets all day and his eyes burned from filling out so much paperwork. Morgan had to admit that he had missed Reid being at work that day, the office had been slightly boring without Reid there to spout random facts or to build chemically powered rockets. He knew that Reid hated being on medical leave but Hotch had insisted that Reid follow the doctor's orders.

Morgan pulled into his drive and turned the car engine off. He grabbed his bag form the passenger seat and made his way inside.

Morgan opened the door and instantly knew that something was wrong.

He could faintly hear wheezing coming from the top of his stairs. Morgan rushed to the bottom of his stairs to see Reid leaning heavily against the staircase bars and breathing weakly. Morgan rushed up the stairs and instantly came to Reid's side.

"Reid! What's wrong?" Morgan asked in a calm but serious voice. Reid pointed his finger to his chest before trying to talk.

"Can't...breathe," Reid wheezed painfully. Morgan quickly ran down the stairs and to the living room table. He ripped open Reid's bag and found what he was looking for. He rushed back up the stairs and placed the put the inhaler to Reid's mouth, he pressed down and Reid breathed in. Reid breathing eased slightly, Morgan leaned Reid forward and put his hand on his back.

"Breathe, take slow but deep breaths. Don't rush, just breathe."

Reid's breathing relaxed and he leaned back up against staircase.

"Thank you," Reid gasped slightly. Reid's hand were shaking slightly. Reid quickly clenched his hands to stop them from shaking.

"You okay?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine. Just got a...bit scared. I came upstairs, I had been doing some...things. I think that I...pushed myself to far. I couldn't...breathe. My chest felt so...tight," Reid said, he was slightly out of breath still so he had to speak slow.

"Come on, you need to get into bed. You need some rest," Morgan said before he put his hand down to help Reid up, Reid grabbed Morgan's hand and struggled slightly to get to his feet. Reid held onto Morgan as they slowly made their way to the room where Reid was staying.

Morgan put Reid to bed and made sure that Reid was breathing properly before he allowed Reid to lay down.

"Just get some sleep Reid. I'm going to stay here for a little while to keep an eye on you," Morgan said before he pulled over the chair from computer desk.

Reid laid against the pillows behind him and began to find a regular rhythm for his breathing.

"Morgan," Reid said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for looking after me," Reid wheezed slightly.

"Anytime kid."

**Please review**


End file.
